A háború árnyékában
by London Queen
Summary: Skócia függetlenné akar válni Angliától. A brit Belorusszia személyében találja meg a legfőbb szövetségesét, mivel a lány érzelmei teljesen megegyeznek a sajátjával. Kanada szintén minden téren támogatja a skótot. Aztán a háború alatt, mintha mindenkiből felszínre törnének a legmélyebb érzései. Így lett ez a csata a kötelékek harca.
1. 1 fejezet

1. fejezet

Londonban aznap ismét esett az eső. Belorusszia lassan lépkedve haladt a terem felé, de a folyosó, amin haladt kegyetlenül hosszúnak és végtelennek tűnt. Az ablakokon kopogtak a cseppek, és mintha egyre jobban esett volna, ahogy közeledett az ajtó felé.

- Tárgyalás lesz Angliánál? - csodálkozott Oroszország. - Mégis miről, akarnak megint vitázni?

- Arról nem írtak… - mutatta fel Belorusszia a levelet. - Viszont, téged bátyus nem hívtak meg.

Iván elmosolyodott. Nem gonoszan s nem is megvetően, csak úgy, mint egy kisgyerek. Egy ártatlan kisgyerek. Ez a gonosz igazi arca?

- Csak téged hívtak meg Natalia? - meredt a lányra Litvánia. - Az meg, hogy lehet?

A fehérorosz vállat vont.

- Csak azért jöttem, hogy szóljak, nem leszek itthon egy ideig ez miatt - emelte fel ismét a levelet.

Majd elhagyta a termet.

Oroszország döbbenten meredt a húga után. Mióta lett ilyen? Mióta nem szeretné, hogy eggyé váljanak? Hogy összeházasodjanak? Ivánban végigrohant az érzés, hogy Natalia már nem akarja őt. Hirtelen magányosnak érezte magát, hiába volt a teremben rajta kívül a nővére és a három balti… Így egyedül maradt.

- Jó ez így…? - kérdezte halkan magától Belorusszia. Habozott, de végül ráhelyezte a kezét a kilincsre, és benyitott.

A teremben hatalmas káosz uralkodott. Anglia Skóciával kiabált, és ez határozta meg az egész gyűlés témáját. Mindenki dühösen állt ki az igaza mellett, és mindegyikben volt igazság.

- Hé! Elég legyen! - ugrott fel Magyarország dühösen az asztalra. - Ez nem vezet senkit sehova!

- Csak még nagyobb vitát szítasz… - söpörte hátra a haját Natalia, majd leült a brit mellé, aki idegesen szürcsölte a teáját. Vele szemben a skót még csak elnyomta a cigarettát, már is rágyújtott.

- Üdv, Fehéroroszország - tette le a csészét Anglia. - Azt hittem nem jössz.

- Nem sokon múlt, hogy otthon maradjak - motyogta a lány.

Kanada, akit eddig szinte senki sem vett észre, morogva leült Hong-Kong mellé.

- A végén úgy sem lesz semmi… - motyogta az Észak-Amerikai.

- Gondolod? Sosem lehet tudni? - vonja meg a vállát az Ázsiai.

- Ez csak egyre rosszabb lesz… - néz a két másikra.

- Ha most, tegyük fel, Skócia belekezd egy háborúba, rám számíthatna. Elegem van Angliából! De amíg csak vitatkoznak, és nem mondják ki a hadüzenetet, nincs mitől tartani - sóhajtott Kanada.

- Áh! Havas Barbie… - kacagott fel Skócia. - Hol hagytad a vodkahordó bátyád?

- Mi-mit mindtál? Hogy mered sértegetni a bátyám te bagós, báránymániás?! - Natalia dühösen rácsapott az asztalra.

- Nem kell azonnal felkapni a vizet, Jégcsap! - nevetett tovább Skócia.

Belorusszia visszadobta magát a székre, majd morgott néhány orosz szót, ami biztosan nem jelentett semmi jót.

- Alistor! Ne beszélj így Nataliaval! - nézett idegesen a zöld szemeivel Arthur a skótra.

- Nyugi már! Csak tudja hol a helye! - fintorgott Skócia. - Ne pofázzon nekem vissza!

Miközben a többiek idegeskedtek, Poroszország popcornt hozott magának és figyelte a műsort. Magyarország a fejét rázva nézett rá.

- Azért ennyire ne mutasd ki az érdeklődésedet a dolgok iránt… - fintorgott a lány. - Ha Belorusszia háborúba kezd, Königsberg lenne az első célja…

Poroszország ugyanúgy nyugisan evett tovább.

- Esélyed sem lenne arra, hogy ország légy megint… - sóhajtott Erzsébet. - De ez a te döntésed, nem avatkozok bele semmibe.

- Ide azért hívtak meg minket, mert minket és érintene Skócia kiválása az Egyesült Királyságból - motyogta Poroszország.

- Engem nem nagyon… - nézett fel a plafonra a magyar.

Poroszország mély levegőt vett és, belekezdett a magyarázkodásba:

- De te tudod, milyen lehet Skócia helyzete. Én is ezért vagyok itt. Belorusszia azért, mert erős a katonasága és vissza tudna engem és téged is tartani. Hong-Kong, Izland és Kanada azért, mert ők is ismerik Angliát, a gyengéivel együtt. Ennél több ok nem is kell.

Erzsébet halványan elmosolyodott, amikor hallotta, hogy Poroszország igenis tájékozott volt a történésekben.

- Verjük vissza együtt a Fehérorosz sereget, oké?

- Csodálatosságom egy perc alatt lerendezi őket!

London idegesen rontott be a terembe. A 180 cm-es, vörös hajú lány egyenesen Skócia felé haladt. Látszott rajta, hogy nem Anglia oldalát pártolja.

- Ki merte sértegetni a bátyámat? - morogta idegesen.

Belorusszia felállt, majd London elé lépett. A vörösnek nem tetszett, hogy a fehérorosz így felvállalja tetteit.

- Én merem sérteni a bátyádat - mosolyogott gonoszan Natalia. - És nem félek tőled csak azért, mert keménynek mutatod magad.

Belorusszia lenézően megpöckölte London homlokát, mire a vörös elcsapta a másik kezét.

- Velem ne kötözködj, Havas Barbie!

- Látod, Kazalherceg? - vigyorgott önelégülten Skócia. - Még a saját fővárosod is ellened van!

Anglia erre nem mondott semmit, csak visszaült a helyére és tovább szürcsölte a teáját. Belorusszia is követte.

- Hidd el, Arthur… Jobb együtt, mint külön.

- Ezt próbálom vele megértetni, de egyszerűen képtelen rá - temette kezeibe arcát a brit.

Natalia sóhajtott.

- Én soha nem szerettem volna elválni Ivántól… a politika még is azt követelte. Ez ellen te sem tehetsz semmit.

- A család egybe tartása az én felelősségem. Ha elválunk, akkor megbukok, mint nemzet.

Skócia, miközben Anglia Belorussziával beszélt, Kanadával tárgyalt.

- Melletted leszek - mosolygott kedvesen a szőke srác.

- Az ellenséged ellensége a legjobb barátod elv? - kérdezte a skót. - De mindegy is. Tudtam, hogy rád számíthatok!

- Ne és te? Izland? - nézett Kanada a fiúra.

- Én a britékkel vagyok. Egy család igenis maradjon együtt.

Belorusszia magára erőltetett valami mosolyféleséget, majd Angliára nézett.

- Rám is számíthatsz. Tudom, hogy a gazdaságom gyenge, de a hadseregem erősebb a teremben mindenkiénél.

- Köszönöm Belorusszia - motyogta Anglia, a szemét lesem vette a beszélni kívánó skótról. - Na és te, Hong-Kong?

- Én… - motyogta a fiú, miközben Kanadára nézett. Mintha a tekintetével egy „sajnálom"-ot szeretett volna kifejezni. - Angliát pártolom…

- Szaladj csak a mamihoz, pici Hong-Kong! - Skócia nagyot szívott a cigarettájából, majd gyilkos pillantással nézett végig a teremben lévőkön. - És a többiek? Velem vagy ellenem?

Magyarország, London és Poroszország közelebb sétált a skóthoz, majd ott foglaltak helyet.

- Olyan gyámoltalan vagy Arthur. Meg sem állnál a lábadon, ha mi nem segítenénk neked! - mondta gúnyosan Alistor. Kanada közben csak bólogatott.

- Búj csak a Barbie szoknyája mögé, de vigyázz! Ha a havat elolvasztod, szétfolyik a védelmed! - kacagott tovább a vörös.

Kanada közelebb húzódott a Skóthoz:

- Ne becsüld ennyire le Angliát. Korea óta erős lett! Ezért szeretnék tőle végleg megszabadulni.

- Hát akkor ennyi… - motyogta Arthur. Számára a helyzet teljes mértékben kellemetlenek bizonyult. Ezért is szerette volna minél hamarabb befejezni a tárgyalást. A dolog már eldőlt: újabb háború!


	2. 2 fejezet

2. fejezet

Natalia komor arccal ült le ebédelni a szövetségesei közé. Hong-Kong és Izland komoly témákról beszélgettek, míg Anglia a teáját szürcsölte. Belorussziának hiányzott Oroszország meleg háza, tele szeretett személyekkel. Honvágy támadt benne… Ha Lengyelország háborúba száll, akkor biztosan Magyarországhoz megy… Meg a Baltikum is vele tartana… Ukrajna, pedig ki hagyná az egészet.

Az egyetlen személy, aki segítségében bízott Belorusszia az a bátyja volt. Viszont ennyit nem áldozna érte a férfi. Sőt, ha még Amerika is beáll Anglia mellé, akkor Iván semmiképp sem lesz a szövetségesük. Mondjuk, ennek akkor sincsen semmi értelme. Skóciának egyedül kellene kivívni a függetlenségét, Angliának pedig egyedül kellene ezt megoldania.

- Ezt nem értem… - motyogta a lány. Arthur mosolyogva ránézett. Igazán nyugodtnak tűnt a tekintete, mintha direkt nem akarná észrevenni a helyzetét. Natalia semmit mondó arccal bámult vissza rá.

- Alistorral ezt kettőtök között kéne elintézni…

- Csak azt ne mondd, hogy kiszállsz! - fintorodott el Izland. - Ha már elkezdted fejezd is be.

- Nem szállok ki… - mondta morgó hangon Natalia. - Csak ebből a kisebb összetűzésből nem kell világháborút szítani!

- Ez a háború már rég nem Skócia függetlenségéért folyik… - szólalt meg halkan Hong-Kong.

Belorusszia nagy szemekkel meredt rá. Eddig ez volt az első mimika, amit érkezése óta használt.

- Megérett a helyzet egy harmadik világháborúra - jelentette ki komoly hangon Arthur. - Lehet, hogy te nem érzékelted, mert Oroszország egészvégig védelmezett, de már jó ideje mozgolódik Kanada, Amerika és a többi nagyhatalom is.

- Eh? - Belorusszia próbálta visszafogni a döbbenetét, de olyan súllyal csapódott rá a hír, hogy nem tudott nem megrémült arcot vágni.

Izland és Hong-Kong egymásra néztek, majd a lányra.

- Van valami gond, Natalia? - állt fel Arthur, majd oda sietett a lányhoz.

Belorusszia a szobájában ébredt, amit Arthur adott neki a szövetségük alkalmából. Míg nem csillapodik a háborús helyzet vele fog lakni. Izland és Hong-Kong is. Négyes szövetségük semmit sem ért a másik négyessel szemben. De egyelőre ennyi elég volt… Az első hónapot túlélték mind.

Natalia nem tudta, hogy került be az ágyába és, hogy mi történt az előtt. Ránézett a mellette lévő órára, ami hajnali egyet mutatott. Felkapcsolta az éjjeliszekrényen lévő lámpát, mely egy kis fényt adott a sötét szobának. Sóhajtott néhányat, majd elővette a holnapra vonatkozó tervrajzokat. Semmi különlegesség nem volt benne, viszont egyértelműen áradt belőle a brit precizitás. Arthur nagy taktikai zseni volt, és erre a tudására büszke is volt.

Miközben a térképet fürkészte, Arthur lépett be hozzá. Fáradt volt a tekintete, végig fent volt.

- Szépen összeestél reggel… - ült le a lány ágyára Anglia. - Nem tudom mi okozta az ájulásod, de ha csak most keltél fel, akkor elég jól kiütött valami…

- Elájultam? - döbbent meg Natalia.

- Reggelinél a háborúról beszéltünk… és hát… te semmiről sem tudtál - fintorgott Arthur. - Mintha egészvégig máshol jártál volna a megbeszéléseken. Viktória királynő! - kiáltott fel ledöbbenten - Te nem is voltál ott a gyűléseken!

Belorusszia megrázta a fejét.

- Na ne… Ezt nem hiszem el! - arcát a kezébe temette és nagyokat sóhajtott. - Semmit sem tudsz rólunk, igaz?

- Azért én is átéltem néhány dolgot már Anglia! - morogta a lány. - Az csak egy dolog, hogy mivel szocialista vagyok, Oroszország irányít… Attól még ismerlek titeket.

- Nem erről van szó - motyogta Anglia. - Ez a háború nem köztem és Skócia között dől majd el. Ha Skót ki akar válni a birodalomból, akkor tegye meg. Ez csak egy ok, hogy hadba lépjen mindkét tábor. Az Északiak is hadakoznak egymással és Amerika, Oroszország ellentét is élesedik. Egy év, és ebből a viszályból ki fog indulni egy megállíthatatlan hullám, a harmadik világháború.

Natalia remegő testtel hallgatta végig Angliát. Végig rohant rajta a reggeli beszélgetés, melyben felismerte, hogy senki támogatását nem nyerheti majd el… Rossz oldalon áll…

- Saját magam ellen léptem háborúba - motyogta. Anglia összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Belorusszia látta rajta, hogy nem érti, majd remegő hangon folytatta:

- Egyedül vagyok… a családom a másik táborba fog csatlakozni. Mert Amerika téged fog támogatni… Oroszország pedig ellene van… Bárhogy nézem esélytelen, hogy valaki, akit szeretek velem harcoljon. Senki sem fog rám vigyázni, úgy, mint régen…

Anglia ismét nagyot sóhajtott, majd véletlen kifutott a száján:

- Majd én vigyázok rád…

Natalia elpirulva bámulta az angol zöld szemeit. Mit kéne erre reagálnia? Megdobbant a szíve, de semmi más nem történt benne. Nem érezte megát jobban, sem rosszabbul… Semlegessé vált neki a külvilág, és csak Arthur volt vele. Csak ő. Hiába akart mindenképpen bátyja mellett lenni, nem lehetett. De egyelőre beérte a brit figyelmével és kedvességével, ami igazán nem volt rá jellemző.

- Végül is… - motyogta Belorusszia. - Mindenben van valami jó…


End file.
